Don des Rongeurs d'Os
=Niveau Un= Chien affamé Le garou peut chasser la source la plus proche de nourriture abandonnée. Le rongeur peut trouver le paquet de frites inachevé jetté par un passant ou le morceau de sandwish ou le reste encore chaud d'une pizza au fin fond d'une poubelle. Le don révèle aussi toute personne suseptible d'offir un peu de nourriture. Le don ne revèle que de la nourriture disponible gratuitement et pas la plus proche baraque à frites. Mais si le vendeur est suseptible d'offrir quelques frites à un chien-loup affamé, les chances de tomber dessus augmente considérablement. Ce don est enseigné par un molosse errant ou un esprit raton laveur, souvent contre la libération d'un ou deux tresors que l'esprit recherche. Système : Perception + instinct 7. -Si c'est un échec, on ne sens rien de particulier, si au moins 1 succès, on repère une odeur de nourriture périmée provenant d'une poubelle, penser à tout ce que tu jettes parfois à la poubelle. Exemples : Fin d'un paquets de frites écrasée à la mayonnaise, croutes de pizza, tête de poisson, fruits un peu pourris, légumes fannés, pot de yahourt à peine périmé, pot de sauce bolognaise entammé, fond d'une boîte de conserve de thon, et autre reste de repas ... Deux succès fournit l'équivalent d'une repas pour une personne, 1 seul, c'est un coupe-faim, un snack, il en faut trois pour rassasier un garou affamé (n'ayant pas mangé la veille ou qui a changé de forme et dépensé beaucoup d'énergie.) Si les repas ne sont pas complet, compter les succès manquants pour calculer l'équivalent des jours sans nourriture. (cf effet de la faim) On peux chasser plusieurs fois et accumuler les succès, mais la diff augmente de 1 à chaque nouvel essai, réussi ou pas, elle retombe à 7 au bout de 24 h où si on part chasser dans un autre quatier (suffisemment loin de l'endroit précédent.) Si on a plusieurs succès, on peux éventuellement user un succès pour trouver une nourriture plus alléchante, c'est à dire non périmée, récemment abandonnée, ou encore emballée au lieu de devoir la récupérer ou la lécher dans le fond d'un sac poubelle (1/2 de pizza aux anchois, dernier morceau de gâteau d'anniversaire à la crème de la veille, hotdog froid au ketchup .......) Donc un repas complet genre : un carton de pizza froide à peine mordu nécessite 3 succès.(2 pour l'équivalent d'un repas et 1 pour l'état plus alléchant. ) Pour un lupus sous forme de loup, la diff de perception diminue de 2, donc 5 Ce don est intermédiaire entre une chasse specialisée et 'sentir la proie'. La nourriture peut-être déterminée à distance "hey, ca sent le fromage, ...la pizza au quatres fromages! ...) La chasse dure un temps égale sommes des (11-chiffre du succès) minutes. Coller aux basques Généralement utilisé par les Rongeurs d’Os qui vivent dans un Sept dominé par d’autres tribus, ce don met le garou dans les bonnes grâces du totem de la meute ou du caern pour une brève période. Tant que ce don fait effet, le garou est traité comme un membre de la meute en ce qui concerne l’utilisation des bénédictions du totem et des tactiques de meute que cette dernière connaît. Si ce don est utilisé sur un totem de caern, celui-ci considère favorablement le Rongeur d’Os. Il peut alors effectuer le Rite du Caern Ouvert, s’il le connaît, sans peur de représailles. Un esprit molosse errant, un esprit serviteur de rat, enseigne ce don. Système : Le Rongeur d’Os doit connaître le nom du totem en question. Il doit aussi se prosterner devant le centre du caern ou le chef de la meute et ramper comme un chien qui quémande. Le joueur fait un jet de Charisme + Subterfuge. Le difficulté varie en fonction de l’opinion du totem sur le Rongeur d’Os, qui est laissée à l’appréciation du conteur. Un succès indique que le personnage gagne les avantages susmentionnés pour une journée et que le totem regardera d’un mauvais œil tout garou qui maltraitera le Rongeur d’Os sans raison. Ce don ne provoque généralement aucune rancoeur de la part du Sept ou de la meute du moment que le Rongeur d’Os se comporte de façon convenable. Toutefois, il vaut mieux ne pas l’utiliser trop souvent. Résistances aux toxines De nombreux Rongeurs d’Os acquièrent une résistance surnaturelle aux poisons et aux toxines de toutes sortes, sans doute grâce à leur régime d’ordures et de bière bon marché (Gluk). Un esprit ordure enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Vigueur + Survie. Un seul succès suffit à annuler les effets des poisons les plus conventionnels et ajoute trois dés à la Vigueur du garou pour résister aux poisons renforcés par le Ver. Les effets durent toute une scène. Ramper En montrant votre gorge à n'importe quel garou celui-ci cessera instinctivement le combat et ne pourra plus vous blesser davantage. Ceci ne signifie pas qu'il vous laissera tranquille. Il peut continuer à vous surveiller et à vous réprimer verbalement mais ne vous fera pas de mal aussi longtemps que vous ne l'attaquer pas. Si vous l'attaquer, l'effet du don disparaît. Il dure normalement une scène. Face à un Danseur de la spirale noire, le don fonctionne également mais avec moins d'effet, le danseur ne peut tuer l'utiliseur du don mais peut l'emmener de force ou lui infliger des blessures mais attention, cette faulté n'est pas connue du joueur. Un esprit ordure enseigne ce don. Système : Manipulation (ou charisme si plusieurs garous) + Representation contré par le rage de l'adversaire (jet d'opposition) Chaque usage de ce don coûte 1 point temporaire d'honneur. Affecter un danseur demande en plus de dépenser d'un point de gnose. Cuisine Le garou doit avoir une petite casserole (une boite à café fera l’affaire) et une cuillère ou une spatule pour utiliser ce don. Il place ce qu’il peut dans la casserole (ordures, canettes vides, vieux journaux...), ajoute de l’eau (la salive compte) et remue. Le résultat est un brouet fade et pâteux (cf brouet dans matrix dans le nabuchodonozor) qui est néanmoins comestible et nourrissant. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit ordure. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de gnose et fait un jet d’Astuce + Survie. La difficulté dépend des ingrédients « cuisinés ». Les matériaux sans danger mais non comestibles seront à 6, les substances toxiques actives sont à 10. La difficulté diminue de 1 si le brouet peut-être chauffé sur un feu. Le nombre de succès indique la quantité. Un succès fournit l'équivalent d'une repas pour une personne (ayant 2 en force). Un succès suplémentaire pour rassasier un garou affamé (n'ayant pas mangé la veille ou qui a changé de forme et dépensé beaucoup d'énergie.) Effet de la faim : Un garou peut rester sans manger pendant crinos jours sous forme humaine, crinos, glabro ou hispo et lupus x 4 sous forme lupus (attention, ca veux dire qu'on ne peut pas changer de forme car cela dépense de l'énergie suppl) avant que le malus n'apparaissent : 1 dégat aggr non absorbable par jours suppl. Jet simple de volonté nbre jour sans nourriture pour résister à l'appas de nourriture. Garde Urbaine Si votre maison n'a pas de mur, dormir peut devenir un cauchemard. Il n'ay a aucune garentie que personne ne viendra pas se glisser furtivement pour vous voler ou pire prendre votre vie. Certains garous ont résolu ce problème en dormant en meute. Les garous ruraux installe des brindilles et feuilles mortes qui crissent ou se brisent facilement sous les pas, les rongeurs d'os font de même en ville en installant des boites de conserves ou morceau de verre. Avec un peu d'aide mystique, le rongeur peut enrôler quelques esprits pour surveiller et monter la garde. Le garou ne peut malheureusement pas savoir ou l'intru à franchi le périmètre mais rine ne l'empêche de passer plus de temps pour installer plusieurs périmètre intérieur, permettant ainsi de déterminer l'avancée de l'intru. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit rat ou ordure, c'est pour cela que les rongeurs collectionnent souvent des brols et autres bric-à-brac. Système : En dépensant un point de gnose, le ronger peut garder une zone contre l'intrusion. Cet zone peut aller de la taille d'une pièce à la taille d'un building. Des détrituts sont répendu à la périphérie, ce sont habituellement des objets qui font du bruit si on les percute. Lorsque quelqu'un traverse le périmètre ainsi délimité, le rongeur entend l'appel mental des esprits, l'alarme peut être réglée aussi bien comme un murmure dans le vent ou un hurlement strident de rat. L'alarme reste effective durant 8 heures ou du crépuscule à l'aube. Même si c'est une créature surnaturelle qui franchi le périmètre en usant de pouvoirs (opténébration, dissimulation ou ignorance bénie, camouflage...), le garou sait que quelque chose est là. Le narrateur lance secrètement Astuce + Enigme 6 doit faire plus de succès sur son jet que le rongeur pour avoir la possibilité de déterminer ou se trouve l'intrus. Lorsqu'il s'agit de créatures ordinaires comme des humains, ils déclanche automatiquement l'alarme, le rongeur peut consciemment décider de se réveiller ou pas. Si l'intrus utilise un talent de discrétion, le garou qui dort peut faire un jet en opposition de Perc + Vigilence sans pénalité, comme s'il était éveillé pour déterminer ou se trouve l'intrus. Des créatures qui volent ou qui se téléporte comme avec Shadow step compte malgré tout comme ayant franchit le périmètre. Même un passage instantané à travers la pénumbra est aussi un passage umbral à travers le périmètre. Scent of Sweet Honey (Second Edition Main Book)-- The Garou attracts minor Air-spirits to a chosen target, causing the target to exude a wonderfully sweet aroma and become slightly sticky to the touch. Naturally, all manner of vermin will shortly make their appearance, and the target will swiftly become coated with and surrounded by swarms of gnats, flies, bees, etc. The swarm will cause impaired vision for the target, annoying stings and bites, maddening buzzing noises, total inability to function socially, and other inconveniences. The exact game effect of the swarm is up to the Storyteller. This Gift is taught by certain plant-spirits but insect-spirits can also teach it. System : This Garou spends one Gnosis point and rolls Wits + Subterfuge (difficulty 6). The effects last for one hour per success, and the smell will not wash off during this time. Nose of the Hungry Hound (Bone Gnawers Tribe Book) -- By spending a Willpower point and rolling Perception + Primal-Urge (difficulty 7), the Garou can hunt down the closest source of discarded, relativity disease-free food. The number of successes determines how much food is found. This Gift will not detect the hot dogs within a vendor's cart (unless that vendor would gladly give a wiener to a hungry mutt), but it would detect the bag of cheez-fries that accidentally dropped out of a passing car window. This is a Bone Gnawer version of the Lupus Gift: Sense Prey. =Niveau Deux= Ignoble arôme Le Rongeur d'os amplifie son odeur corporelle (sans doute déjà forte) au point qu’elle suffoque tous ceux qui la sentent. Un esprit puanteur enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose. Pour tout le reste de la scène, toute créature douée du sens de l’odorat et située à moins de sept mètres du garou soustrait deux dés à tous ses groupements, pour représenter les efforts qu’elle fait pour respirer. Ignorance bénie : Le Garou peut devenir totalement invisible à tous les sens, pour les esprits et pour les appareils d’observation en restant immobile. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit caméléon. Système : Le joueur du Garou fait un jet de Dextérité + Furtivité (difficulté 7). Chaque succès enlève un succès au jet de Perception + Vigilance de ceux qui recherchent activement le personnage. Si personne ne le fait, un seul succès suffit à indiquer une dissimulation parfaite. Mue Le Rongeur peut se défaire de toute manoeuvres ou entraves visant à le retenir ou l'empêcher de passer en perdant une couche de sa peau ou de sa fourrure. Il glisse entre les mains de son opposant et celui-ci ne tient plus qu'un morceau de peau ou de fourrure. Il peut également utiliser cela pour se glisser dans des endroit très étroit, utilisant sa peau ou sa fourrure comme une surface grasse glissante pour faciliter le passage. L'utilisation de ce don sous forme humaine est très perturbante pour un spectateur puisque le rongeur perd une couche de peau. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit serpent ou rat. Système : Dextérité + Appel primal, difficulté 7 pour tenter de se défaire d'une manoeuvre telle qu'une immobilisation, une mâchoire de fer ou un plaquage, c'est un jet en opposition ? Avec un jet de gnose 6, le métis peut réussir a rentrer dans une ouverture d'au minimum 40 cm en lupus ou homid, 50 cm, en hispo, 60, en crinos. Le don reste actif tant jusqu'a ce que le metis soit sortit de l'espace restreint. Trois succès sont nécessaire pour se glisser dans l'ouverture en un tour à condition de se trouver à coté d'elle. S'il s'agit d'un conduit plus long, il faut accumuler les succès à raison d'un jet par tour, 1 succès pour 33cm. Les succès sont soustrait à la difficulté pour se glisser hors d'une entrave. Des menottes ont une difficulté standart de 12. (Une corde 7 + succès à un jet d'attache : Dex + conn rue, idem pour se libérer soit For pure.) Créer un élément Le Rongeur a le pouvoir de créer une petite quantité d’un des quatre éléments de base ( feu, air, eau ou terre). De cette façon, il peut renouveler la réserve d’air un pièce hermétique, faire apparaître un caillou pour le lancer sur quelqu’un, créer un feu sans bois ni allumettes, ou même remplir une baignoire sans tuyaux ni robinets. Le Rongeur ne peut pas créer des formes spécialisées de ces éléments. Les métaux précieux (notamment l’argent), les gaz toxiques et l’acide ne sont pas à sa portée. Ce don ne crée que des éléments naturels. Ce don est enseigné par les Elémentaires. Système : Le joueur du loup garou dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Gnose. Chaque succès permet au personnage de créer à peu près un quart de mètre cube de l’élément désiré, jusqu'à un poids maximal de 50 kilos, là où il le désire dans un rayon de 20 m. L’élément existe jusqu'à ce qu’il soit épuisé (respiré dans le cas de l’air, ou brûlé dans le cas du feu s’il n’a pas de combustible pour s’alimenter). Les flammes créées par ce don sont réellement chaudes, mais ne remplace pas un lance-flammes. Elles infligent un niveau de dégâts par succès, à hauteur de trois niveaux. Cascadeur Le garou a été balancé d'un peu tout et maintenant les esprits vous aide a survivre à une chute qui estropierait n'importe qui. Sauter d'une voiture roulant sur autoroute, être poussé du haut d'un building. Le don aide à réduire les dommages. Et il a aussi l'effet secondaire de vous faire toujours retomber sur vos pied durant une scène. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit de vadrouille. Système L'utilisation de ce don requiert un point de volonté et un jet Endurence + Survie 6, le don peut être activé juste avant de hurter le sol. Tomber d'une voiture à 150 km/h requiert 1 succès, + 1 succès/40 km/h suppl. Tomber d'un immeuble de 15 étages aussi + 1 succès/2 étages suppl. Résister au don abattage nécessite autant de succès que ceux de l'attaque. Find the Prize (Bone Gnawers Tribe Book) -- The Garou employing this Gift closes her eyes and thinks about finding a thing of great value, either a specific item or a general class of things. She then spends a Gnosis point and rolls Perception + Enigmas (The difficulty depends on the rarity/uniqueness of the item being sought). Each success on the roll gives one clue concerning the whereabouts of this item. The clue is decided by the Storyteller and must be worked into the story: ''Turning the corner, you see an ad for the Hound Dog Cafe...perhaps the Elvis plate could be there!" Note that just because an item has been located does not mean it can be easily gotten. Ward of the Road (Bone Gnawers Tribe Book) -- This allows a Garou to leap from a quickly moving vehicle and remain undamaged. By spending one Willpower point and scoring at least one success on a Stamina + Survival roll (difficulty 5), the Garou takes no damage from the fall. If he fails, however, he takes full damage; if he botches, he takes double damage (he fell on his ankle, etc.). The Garou can also leap from tall buildings in this manner, but it requires one success per story to negate damage. Cardboard Mansion (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- A Bone Gnawer with this Gift can create a perfectly functional shelter for himself. The Garou can fashion any ordinary cardboard box into a waterproof, noise-resistant and insulated home. Despite conditions outside the box, the "mansion" remains dry, warm and quiet. A Home or Hearth-spirit can teach this Gift System: The Bone Gnawer needs only a box of suitable size. A large enough box can sleep more than one -- as long as everybody is friendly. The Gnawer spends a Gnosis point and crawls in for an evening nap. Trash Magnet (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) - The Garou can cause the refuse in an area to move toward a target and engulf him. This can include Wyrm toxins. Roll Charisma + Streetwise (difficulty 7). The trash utilized depends on what's in the area. The degree to which the target is enveloped depends on the number of successes: one success causes annoying old newspapers to blow about the target (+1 to difficulty rolls from the distraction), while five successes wrap the target in a cocoon of trash (treat as an Overbear maneuver to break free). In addition, the target may suffer penalties to social rolls because of the stench from the trash. Trash Magnet (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- Ordinary street garbage becomes the Bone Gnawer's ally as it swirls about his opponent or engulfs his rival. All the trash nearby assails the target of this Gift, making his life difficult. Older Bone Gnawers can completely immobilize smart-mouth, upstart Garou in heaps of trash and piles of garbage. Trash-spirits teach this Gift, although Rat-spirits teach a version that animates sewer flotsam. System : The player rolls Charisma + Streetwise (difficulty 7) to determine the amount of trash involved. With one success, a minor distraction of newspapers and plastic bags causes a small increase in difficulties. With five successes, the target is buried in garbage and must dig his way out to freedom. This Gift affects toxic waste as well. Note that this Gift does not create trash but instead draws upon the garbage in an area. An attempt to use this Gift in a sterile laboratory would fail. =Niveau Trois= Ami dans le besoin Il en faut beaucoup pour qu’une meute accepte un Rongeur d’Os en égal, mais une fois que c’est fait, la loyauté du Rongeur d’Os est éternelle. Ce don permet à un garou de tout risquer, même sa vie, pour aider un camarade de meute ou de tribu. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit chien ou un molosse errant. Système : Quand un camarade de meute ou un autre Rongeur d’Os est en danger, le garou peut lui « prêter » ce dont il a besoin, que ce soit un don, sa Rage, sa Volonté, ou même sa propre vie (sous forme de niveau de santé). Le Rongeur d’Os ne peut pas prêter un don de rang plus élevé que celui de la cible, pas plus qu’il ne peut prêter des Attributs ou des Capacités. Le joueur doit dépenser un point de Volonté et faire un jet de Volonté (difficulté 7). Un seul succès suffit pour que le transfert ait lieu. Si le jet est un échec critique, le Rongeur d’Os perd les Caractéristiques en question, mais la cible ne les reçoit pas. Ce don dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène à moins que la cible ne décide d’y mettre fin avant cela. Si la cible meurt avant que les Caractéristiques ne soient rendues, le Rongeur d’Os les perd définitivement. Refaçonner objet Le loup-garou peut transformer n’importe quel objet autrefois animé (mais pas ranimé !) en autre chose, de façon instantanée. Un arbre deviendra un abri, des bois de cerf deviendront une lance, des peaux animales deviendront une armure, et les fleurs se transformeront en parfum. L’objet ressemblera à sa matière d’origine. Une araignée du motif (un esprit de la Tisseuse) enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Manipulation + Art contre une difficulté variable ( 5 pour transformer une branche d’arbre en lance, 8 pour faire d’une planche un radeau complet) et dépense un point de Gnose. L’objet crée n’est pas nécessairement permanent ; cela durera un temps selon le tableau qui suit. En dépensant un point de Gnose supplémentaire, une arme crée de la sorte infligera des dégâts aggravés jusqu'à la fin de la scène ou qu’elle redevienne ce qu’elle était à l’origine (selon ce qui se produit en premier). Cet effet peut être rendu permanent au prix d’un point permanent de Gnose, si l’objet lui même est changé de façon permanente. Succès Durée 1 5 minutes 2 10 minutes 3 une scène 4 une histoire 5 permanent Éveiller la bête Ceci est une vielle capacité tirée du vieux folklore: le pouvoir de changer quelqu'un en un loup garou en le mordant. Si la morsure réussi, le métis éveille la bête et la victime entre en frénésie. Celle-ci pensera être devenue un loup garou. L'effet dure une scène mais un humain affecté par ce don peut souffrir ensuite d'un dérangement permanent. Un esprit psychomaniae enseigne ce don. Système : Le métis doit réussir à mordre sa victime. Manipulation + appel primal contré par la volonté de la cible et dépense d'un point de gnose. Si la victime s'avère être un changeforme, son score d'appel primal est ajouté à sa volonté pour le jet d'opposition. Gift of the Skunk (Second Edition Main Book) -- With this Gift, the Garou can swell his musk glands, allowing him to spray musk like a skunk. This Gift is, of course, taught by a Skunk-spirit. System: On any turn, the Garou may spray his musk at any target. Dexterity + Primal-Urge (difficulty 7; modified by range) is required to hit. A target hit by the musk doubles over retching and must spend a Willpower point to do anything at all for the remainder of the scene. Even then, however, he subtracts one from his Dice Pool for each success the Garou scored on his roll. The effect lasts for the duration of the scene or until the target rigorously bathes. Beg (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can, by putting on a pathetic act of self-condemnation, invoke pity in others and get them to give him something for his troubles. Roll Manipulation + Performance and spend one Gnosis point. The difficulty depends on the audience: guilty white males are a five, while a Shadow Lord Ahroun might be a ten. The number of successes determines how good the reward will be: one success might be enough for a cup of coffee and a danish, while five successes might bring a fetish. Beg (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- Playing upon the compassion of others, Bone Gnawers can generate an amazing amount of pity. By exaggerating her miserable state, a clever Bone Gnawer can gain favor with people who have too much anyway. By groveling or telling her particular sob story, she might get a handout, a favor or at least a good meal. A Pigeon-spirit teaches this Gift, which is one reason only Bone Gnawers ever learn it. System : The player must spent one Gnosis point and roll Manipulation + Performance. If the role-playing is particularly moving, the player can forgo the roll at the Storyteller's discretion. The difficulty depends on the target: a charitable Child of Gaia might be a 4, whereas an overbearing Get of Fenris might be a 9. The number of successes determines the amount of pity generated and he generosity of the favor. Gift of the Termite (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can cause wood to rot at an incredible rate. Roll Intelligence + Repair, difficulty seven, and spend one Gnosis point. The number of successes determines how much wood is affected. One success will rot a post or a board, three successes will collapse part of a floor, and five success will collapse a roof. Gift of the Termite (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Bone Gnawer can cause wood and paper to rot with astonishing speed. Furniture falls apart, documents disintegrate and even buildings collapse. Obviously, the best instructor of this Gift is a Termite-spirit. System : After spending one Gnosis point, the character rolls Intelligence + Repair (difficulty 7), The number of successes determines the amount of wood or paper destroyed. One success can rot a ream of paper, three successes can deteriorate a wall, and five successes can collapse the roof of a small building. Strategic use of this power can have dramatic results even for users with little skill. =Niveau Quatre= Diapason Le garou peut communiquer avec les esprits d’une ville ou d’une cité et glaner quelques renseignements sur la région, comme la population approximative, les enclaves de garous et autres créatures et les tunnels secrets. Ce don ne fonctionne pas dans la nature, puisque les Rongeur d’Os ont perdu l’habitude de converser avec ces esprits. Un esprit rat enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Perception + Connaissance de la rue. La quantité et la qualité des renseignements dépendent du nombre de succès obtenus. Pour un échec critique, les esprits décident de s’amuser et mentent au Rongeur d’Os (ce qui peut être fatal, selon des renseignements concernés). Infestation Le garou peut appeler une horde de vermine pour qu’elle envahisse une structure (pas plus importante qu’une grande maison). Ce don appelle le genre de vermine le plus courant dans la région, qui comprend généralement une grande variété d’insectes, de limaces, de rongeurs et parfois des oiseaux charognards et des serpents. Ces créatures n’attaqueront pas automatiquement les hommes. Elles suivront leurs instincts, qui les pousseront généralement à se cacher dans des endroits sombres. N’importe quel esprit vermine peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Manipulation + Animaux (difficulté 7). Un succès va déclencher quelques cris hystériques et l’appel à une société de désinfection, tandis que cinq noieront toute la structure sous la vermine, la rendant inhabitable pendant assez longtemps. =Niveau Cinq= Emeute Ce don appelle une horde d’esprits malveillants qui vont provoquer une violente émeute chez les habitants d’une ville. Ce don joue sur la haine et la peur que ressentent les exclus des villes : les sans-abri, les pauvres et même les animaux errants. Le Rongeur d’Os peut dans une certaine mesure diriger l’émeute, mais ce genre de chose a tendance à échapper à tout contrôle et le garou n’a aucun pouvoir pour l’empêcher. Un esprit rat enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet d’Astuce + Subterfuge (difficulté 8). S’il réussit, les esprits orientent leur hôte vers une cible choisie par le garou. Les différents hôtes, toutefois, ne travailleront pas nécessairement ensemble... ils pourraient même commencer à se battre entre eux à mesure que la mentalité de foule prend le dessus. Le nombre de succès détermine le région affectée. Succès Etendue Un Immeuble Deux Pâté de maison Trois Quartier Quatre Arrondissement Cinq Toute la ville Survie Ce don confère une immunisé temporaire à de nombreux facteurs environnementaux. Le garou n’a pas besoin de nourriture, d’eau ou de sommeil et ne souffre pas des températures extrêmes. Il est également immunisé à tous les poisons et maladies naturels. Les toxines du Ver l’affecteront tout de même, mais à la moitié de leur puissance ordinaire. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Vigueur + Survie (difficulté 7 ). Les effets durent un jour par succès. En dépensant un deuxième point de Gnose, le Rongeur d’Os peut gagner trois points supplémentaires de Vigueur et il ne subira aucun malus de blessure, mais le don prendra fin prématurément après 10 rounds de combat. Le garou doit dormir au moins huit heures quand le don prend fin et il se réveille avec un faim dévorante. Gluttony (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can swallow other things or beings whole. Roll Stamina + Primal-Urge (difficulty 8). Beings can resist with Dexterity + Dodge. In the case of a very large being or object, one extra success is required for every Health Level the target possesses beyond the normal seven, or for every extra three feet in size over the Glutton (obviously, Crinos form is best for this Gift). This Gift is a specialized variant of the shapeshift power, allowing the Garou to widen the mouth and swallow nearly anything. Swallowed objects/beings wind up in the Umbra, in a subrealm that is a mystical "stomach" of the Glutton. The Garou can belch these objects out later. Objects can be held for a number of hours equal to the Glutton's Stamina; after this time, the Garou automatically regurgitates them back into the physical world. The objects appear next to the Garou, and are unharmed. Catégorie:Dons